piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Vitals Key
Your most important stats appear in the Vitals Key at the top left of your screen -- with these you can track your Pirate's Health, Voodoo Power, and Notoriety. Health As they say, if you haven't got your Health, you haven't got anything. You'll want to keep your Health topped up at all times. In a fight, you'll lose Health points every time an enemy's attack hits home. If your Health runs out, you'll be defeated and wake up to find yourself thrown back in jail by the Navy. Your Health recharges slowly over time. If you need a quick boost -- during a fight, for instance -- drink a health tonic (Hot Key 'T') purchased from a Gypsy, or have one of your mateys heal you with a Voodoo spell. As your Notoriety increases, your Health point limit will also increase. Health Tonics On Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego, and Cuba, there are gypsies. They sell health tonics which can be purchased using gold. To use Tonics, click on the tonic icon (or press "T") and it will give you health. Be wary of two things ... it takes awhile for your health tonic icon to recharge. Secondly, if you click on your tonic icon and it says, "No tonics left," you are out of tonics and luck. There's only one thing to do at this point ... run! As soon as you're able, get to a local gypsy and stock up. Reviving a Mate The other way to stay healthy enough to fight is to Revive a Mate. If you're defeated by an enemy, you can choose to go directly to jail or have a fellow Pirate revive you. It will cost them the same as a regular tonic, but if you're fighting in groups, chances are they need your help. If you're down and the timer runs out before someone revives you, then off to jail you go. Crew Display When a player creates a new Crew or joins an existing Crew, a Crew Display appears on the screen. The Crew Display shows your current Crew Members and updates you on their status. 'Crew Bonus' This indicates your current Reputation bonus for being in a Crew. To gain the Crew Bonus, you must be near your Crew Members. The more Crew Members you are near, the greater the Reputation bonus! 'Crew Member Name' ' ' This is the name of the Crew Member. 'Crew Member Health' ' ' The current Health of the Crew Member. When they get low on Health, make sure to heal them with the Voodoo Doll! 'Crew Member Activity Icons' Shows what activity your Crew Member is doing. This gives more information about your crew mates and helps coordinate group play. Voodoo Power Casting spells with Voodoo weapons and teleporting both require you to tap into your Voodoo Power. The more powerful the spell, the more Voodoo Power you'll need. Just like your health, your Voodoo Power recharges over time. Options The options panel lets you adjust your computer's settings for the best possible game experience. To bring up this panel, click on the gears icon in the lower right side of your screen or press F7. *'Display' - Use this tab to switch between full-screen and windowed mode, and to change the game's display resolution. Higher resolution settings will improve the game's look, while lower resolution settings may help the game run faster. *'Graphics' - Use this tab to change the game's settings for shadows, reflections, and texture quality. Higher settings will improve the game's look while lower settings may help the game run faster. *'Audio' - Use this tab to adjust the volume of the game's sound effects and music. *'Interface' - Use this tab to change the size of the game's user interface, invert the mouse controls and disable basic, intermediate and advanced in-game hints. *'Logout' - Use this button to return to the Choose a Pirate screen. You can Quit Pirates of the Caribbean Online from the Choose a Pirate screen. Weapons Soon after your adventure begins, you'll receive your first weapon. To equip one of your weapons, use the F1-F6 keys. As you earn new weapons after achieving certain Notoriety levels, these will appear on this page as well. Rollover the weapons to find their descriptions. Your tonic inventory will also be found on this page. Notoriety Your Notoriety is the sum total of all your pirating skills, and appears as a number dial above the Vitals Key. It includes your mastery of the following: Experience Pirates gain Notoriety by using weapons to defeat enemies. If you fight with the Cutlass all the time you will earn Sword Notoriety, if you use the Pistol you will earn Shooting Notoriety, and if you sail often, you will earn Notoriety for being a canny captain. You can focus on perfecting one skill -- weapons, sailing, or Voodoo –– if you want your Pirate to excel at that. When fighting enemies on land, Notoriety is awarded to the player whenever an enemy is defeated. The amount of Notoriety that player gains depends on how much fighting he did against the enemy. Each attack that hits the enemy increases the amount of Notoriety that player will receive when the enemy is defeated. This amount can also vary depending on that player's fighting style. If you join a battle against an enemy that is nearly defeated, you will only gain part of the Notoriety. Pirates that are using Healing from the Voodoo Doll also gain Notoriety when the enemy is defeated. You gain more Notoriety for defeating enemies that are equal to or a higher Level than you. Picking on weak enemies awards little Notoriety. Likewise, weaker foes will yield less booty. You can tell how much Notoriety you will get by the color of the enemies' Level in their name tag. Category:Welcome to the Caribbean Category:Pirates Online Player's Guide